


But It’s Mahogany

by pete_za



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, and here is the fic to prove it, especially on the pool table, his goal is to do it on every surface in the province apartment™, i love you ngozi, so this is a pool table fic, there's a lot of exposition because i live for the foreplay, we all know bitty is a kinky mf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pete_za/pseuds/pete_za
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic where Bitty has plans to systematically debauch the entire Providence apartment, Jack wants no part in it, and we learn that Bitty is (very) good at getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It’s Mahogany

When Bitty envisioned Jack’s Providence apartment he thought it would be Spartan sparse, nothing more than a rest stop in-between roadies, workouts, and long practices. But the first time Jack invited Bitty over to his home he was more than a little shocked. Bitty gaped at the walk-in closet lit with strip lights. He practically drooled over the stainless steel kitchen appliances that Jack made sure was perfect for his baker boyfriend. The space felt well lived in, like an actual person’s residence, not the so called “hockey robot” Jack Zimmermann.

But, out of all the luxuries in Jack’s apartment, there was one thing Bitty loved the most: the pool table.                                                                                                              

Eric Bittle wished he knew where his fascination with the hunk of dark wood and green felt originated, he really did. He’s not even that enthusiastic about the sport of billiards. If Jack Zimmermann has a praise kink the size of the fucking sun, then Eric Bittle has a mile long list of fantasies.

For the last six months, Bitty had been dying to check that escapade off the roster, but Mr. Zimmermann wasn’t having any of it. His pool table was a house-warming gift from one of his many hockey uncles and “would not be defiled.” Which is Jack refusing to admit that he wouldn’t be able to play a game without thinking about whatever Bitty had coerced him into doing. Bitty respected the boundary his boyfriend placed. To an extent.

 

* * *

 

“ _Jaaack_ ,” Bitty drawled splaying dramatically over the couch and hitting Jack in the process, “I’m _bored_.”

Jack shot Bitty a look. It was the look Jack had been giving him all weekend because Bittle had decided to take an Uber down to visit Jack rather than study for his big French exam. Bitty was interested in anything other than studying. But who can blame him for being distracted by his hockey Adonis of a boyfriend. 

“You really need to look over these some more _mon chou_ , it’s for the best I promise.” Jack reasoned flipping mindlessly through the review cards. 

“Or…we could have a _quickie_ ,” Bitty suggested and began to trail his bare foot up Jack’s thigh. Jack rolled his eyes, batting the stray foot away. 

“First of all, it’s pronounced _quiche_ , Bits, and second you need to focus more on your studies than baking skills. I’ll help you review if you–

Bitty groaned, seriously fighting the urge to beat his head against the wall. Sometimes he really hated Jack.    

“Baby,” Bitty explained, scooting closer to Jack’s end of the couch, “I mean let me suck you off or something. I have to go back to the Haus tomorrow.”

Jack gave the smaller boy a pointed look. “Study first, sex later.”

“We should flip that agenda.” Bitty stood up from his seat, scouting for the perfect trap. His answer lay right behind the couch in the form of a table, the pool table. Bingo.

Bitty’s eyes slid over to Jack’s, “I’m gonna play some pool. You can join if you’re interested.”

“Might watch some tape instead,” Jack confessed.

“Oh really?” Bitty questioned as he picked one of the cues off the wall. 

“Really.” Jack monotoned, pretending to be unaffected by the situation.

Jack followed his boyfriend’s movements as he sashayed around to the end of the table. Bitty leaned over the side of the mahogany frame as slowly as he could manage all while holding Jack’s gaze. He bit his lips as the cuff of his shorts rode up over the edge. Jack swallowed as Bitty drew the cue back to take the shot. He watched on hopelessly as Bitty stood up again. 

“Oops,” Bitty drawled, gesturing to the table that lacked billiards balls, “It seems as if I’ve forgotten the balls...and they’re the _best_ part.”

He winked and leaned outrageously into the table’s side pockets to fetch all twelve colorful balls.

“Bits…” Jack warned. It wasn’t so much a warning for Bittle as it was for Jack’s conscience.

Bitty hummed and continued to arrange the balls in the center of the green felt. When he was finished he swiveled around to face Jack.

“You sure you don’t want to play with me?” Bitty bit his lip, eyes drifting across the expanse of the table then finding their way to meet Jack’s baby blues. The cue stick stood upright beside Bitty and his fist that gripped the shaft moved slowly up and down it.

A flush spread across Jack’s nose, but he made no indication that he was going to join.

“I guess you’ll just be missin’ out then,” the blond shrugged. Bitty dipped back down, leaning all the way over, as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

  
With the cue ball lined up, Bitty pulled the cue back to take the shot. There was a sharp crack as Bitty hit the cue ball and it missed every billiard ball, deciding to ricochet off the side of the table instead. Bitty pouted and let a groan escape from the back of his throat.

It took Jack two seconds to jump over the back of the couch and bracket Bitty’s hips to the edge of the table. “You hold it like this, Bits.” Jack’s arms lay over Bitty’s as he attempted to guide him through a proper shot. “You ride the motion out smoothly like this.” Jack, with his nose buried in the crown of Bitty’s hair, slid his large hands up the smaller boy’s arms and down his torso until they rested on his hips.

Bitty leaned up from his hover over the pool table and began to sway their hips. “And what if I don’t want to ride it smoothly, baby? What if I want it rough?”

Jack chuckled and gripped Bitty tighter to him. He leaned his mouth down to whisper in Bitty’s ear, “Then you’ve come to the right man.”

 “Oh, have I?” Bitty let out a sharp gasp as Jack began to palm him through his shorts.

“Of course you have.” Jack’s voice was thick as he lifted Bitty up onto the pool table and began to kiss him. Bitty hooked his arms around Jack’s neck kissing deeper, trying to close the nonexistent gap in-between them. Jack’s hands delved underneath Bitty’s tank top gripping the hot skin underneath and pulling the fabric off and over his head. Bitty returned the favor, stripping the taller boy of his Falconers shirt. Before Bitty could make another move, Jack pushed Bitty down, pinning him down to the table.

Starting from under Bitty’s chin, he slowly started sucking what would form dark spots down his torso, his chest, his ribs, his hipbones. Bitty writhed under the wet touch of Jack’s mouth, almost breaking skin to where his nails latched onto Jack’s forearm. Jack unbuttoned Bitty’s shorts and pressed kisses through his underwear.

Bitty’s small hands threaded through Jack’s mop of black hair. “ _Fuck baby_ , you’re doing so well.”

Jack flashed a million-dollar smile at the compliment, and pulled Bitty’s underwear down with his teeth, taking the time to kiss and scrape Bitty’s tan thighs with his stubble on the way back up. 

“ _Please_ Jack,” Bitty moaned, his cock already leaking, wet with precome.

 Jack placed his palms on Bitty’s thighs and leaned down to lick around and up his shaft before taking him all the way in his mouth. For a second, Bitty forgot how to breathe as he watched Jack take him in. It was close enough to a sensory overload, all hot and wet and the rough feel of the pool table on his back along with Jack’s tender touches. His hips bucked up at the sensation. 

One of Bitty’s hands tangled in Jack’s hair and the other had a steel grip on the smooth finish of the table. His back arched off the table as Jack scraped his teeth up his cock and came off of it with a smooth pop. Bitty gasped and praised Jack the best he could as he sucked on the inside of his thighs.

“I’m close, baby,” Bitty managed to pant.

Jack grinned and sucked on the head once more, tongue lapping at the sensitive nerves around the slit. He moved his hand down Bitty’s shaft to jerk and Bitty came in his mouth. Jack swallowed and crawled up on the table next to Bitty. 

“You’re so good Jack,” Bits panted, “You know that right?” Jack nodded in response. 

Bitty fumbled to pull down Jack’s pants and after a couple heavy strokes, Jack was done for, coming over the both of them and the table.

After a few moments of pulling himself back together and listening to their heavy breathing, Jack spoke.

“ _Crisse,_ Bitty,” He exhaled, heart still hammering in his chest, “this table is _mahogany_.”

Bitty giggled and pressed a sloppy kiss to Jack’s stubble, “At least you can afford to buy another one of these.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! feel free to join me on my hockey blog, @bitsofzimbits


End file.
